


All my love to give

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cats, Cute, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara comes back to his place and discovers someone allowed themselves in and he just can't believe it ! But the evening doesn't turn as bad as it could have ..
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	All my love to give

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I have been listening to "I will survive" often enough, it's a song I enjoy a lot because it's kinda powerful and wanted to write a fic "based" on it. Turned out not quite based on it but some of the feelings are there still !

There were days all Madara wanted was to go home. Not take time for anything but undress, get to bed and sleep just so he could start anew the next day and forget about the terrible one he just had.  
  
Tonight was one of these days.  
  
Work had been .. Well, work was always hell, one way or another. Madara hated his job, he did, with all he had, mostly because it was nothing he wanted to do. Really, working as a cleaning guy, in that factory, wasn’t exactly his choice of a career but it was all he had found, for the time being. He still was waiting for the College he had applied to to answer, after he had decided that working in a bank wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do anymore. It wasn’t nearly as fun as he had thought it’d be, he mostly had to deal with old people who didn’t trust banks to begin with and turn down projects people came with because the bank didn’t trust them enough to give them a loan or something alike. Madara was aware his boss, that jerk, had made sure to assign him these clients so he didn’t have to turn them down himself, that he had given him all the annoying stuff to deal with to begin with. The man never exactly liked him but hadn’t found anyone remotely as good as Madara could be with people, when he put his head to it.  
  
Madara left one day, in the middle of the afternoon, after the jerk snickered at him for the time too many.  
  
And thus, Madara had to find something else, and he saw that ad, how that factory was looking for someone to clean it, and it paid well enough but it was a grueling job and Madara wasn’t nearly prepared enough for something like that. And he respected and admired the people doing this because they actually enjoyed it. His new boss was well aware of his situation, though and she always treated him with sympathy. Madara liked her lots.  
  
But, it didn’t mean he wasn’t exhausted by the end of the day, after 8 hours of work and his hands so dirty he sometimes had troubles cleaning them properly again and his feet burning for having been standing for so long. Madara wasn’t the most athletic man, he was aware of it, or at least he wasn’t fit enough. He did lose a couple of kilos already, despite how much he ate and Izuna insisted the muscles of his arms had become more defined and his waist had thinned but Madara wasn’t sure Izuna wasn’t teasing him. It wouldn’t surprise him if he did.  
  
Tonight, he wouldn’t be able to get the rest he needed, though, Madara was quick to realize as he approached the building where he lived and noticed a small, tiny detail on the way. He didn’t think twice of it first, because, surely, it wasn’t too important, the area he lived in was big and lots of cars passed by and none of them were unique but he received the confirmation of what he had thought the moment he reached his floor and realized his door was unlocked.  
  
He had locked it before he left in the morning. He was sure of it, of course he did, he had cats, he didn’t want people to open the door and allow the cats out into the streets. He didn’t care for his belongings, he had nothing precious in his flat. Only his cats.  
  
The sight he was met with, Madara hadn’t imagined he’d ever witness it. For someone indeed had invited themselves in, with little to no shame. Someone he had never imagined he’d see again, really and that person was comfortably sitting on his couch, feet on his coffee table, drinking his beer, shooing his cats away like they were the intruders. Someone Madara had forced away from his life a year ago already, somehow he hadn’t imagined he’d see again, since their last meeting and anger started to rose the moment Madara closed the door, harder than probably was necessary.  
  
The man on the couch didn’t startle. He didn’t acknowledge his arrival, didn’t even look away from the television screen and Madara glared, with all he had, at the back of the man’s head, at the dark brown hair he knew all too well and the tanned skin and the scars he probably would be able to trace by memory still and he dropped his bag without much care, gritting his teeth.  
  
“The fuck are you doing here ?”  
  
Madara received no answer. Not a verbal one anyways, which annoyed him even more, but he tried to conceal it, walking to the couch, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.  
  
His and Kakuzu’s relationship hadn’t been an entirely healthy one. It had started as hook-ups, after they met in a bar, one night, Kakuzu taking him to his place and fucking him all the way to the morning. It had happened several times a week, for a couple of months, until they had half decided that maybe, it could work between them.  
  
Madara tried. He did and he made efforts because of feelings he had thought he held for the other man, feelings he had thought were reciprocal even if Kakuzu preferred to keep them for himself. He did. But Kakuzu didn’t.  
  
It took Madara time to realize so. To understand what was happening, to realize that Kakuzu was a cheap bastard and what he wanted mostly was to live somewhere rent-free and be able to have sex whenever he wanted. His cheap ass never paying for anything, only when Madara urged him to because well, as shitty as his job at the bank had been, it had been just as poorly paid as well and that place was big and he couldn’t pay for rent and all their expenses by himself, could he ?  
  
He did way better now, mostly because he didn’t go out as much as he used to, enjoying being by himself more than before, having nights in with his cats. Oh, he wasn’t a hermit and did go out, from times to times, mostly with his brothers, but it had become a rare occurrence. One he was entirely fine with.  
  
Kakuzu looked up, eventually. His (still) amazing green eyes staring back at him, and Madara did feel it, deep down, that part of him that had always fancied them so much, that always had been weak for them but he shushed it quickly so it wouldn’t show. Not that Kakuzu wasn’t already entirely aware of it. That and that smile of his, the curve of his beautiful lips, the way the corner of his eyes crinkled, reminding Madara of the decade older Kakuzu was.  
  
“Waiting for you to come home, obviously,” Kakuzu answer, his voice as deep as it used to be. “You’re as gorgeous as always, aren’t you ? Even if .. a bit disheveled. Weren’t you at work ? Or did you have a day off and decided to go roll in the mud ?”  
  
Madara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. He still had been working at the bank, back when he broke up with Kakuzu. He didn’t resist to snark back, though.  
  
“What about you ? Got tired of your fuck boy ? Your other fuck boy, may I say ?” He spit the words, his anger rising now. “Wasn’t I clear enough, the last time ? I don’t want you here ever again. So get your lazy ass out and never come back.”  
  
Kakuzu’s smile never faltered. Not when he stretched, not when he huffed. It widened, almost and he rose to his feet, stepped too close for comfort. Madara stopped himself before he could step back, because this wasn’t a battle he wanted to lose and he looked up at the other man, his neck hurting because of how much taller Kakuzu was. The bastard.  
  
“Madara, come on, don’t you think I deserve another chance,” Kakuzu all but purred, fingers running up his arm until he could touch the side of his neck. Madara jerked his head away, glared harder, if it were possible. “I’ve made a mistake. A huge one. I’ve missed you.”  
  
Madara couldn’t help sneering at the words. He didn’t step back, but he turned away, headed for the door. Opened it, waited, eyes fixated on the other man.  
  
“Get out,” He spat, and there was no hesitation in his tone. Heck, he’d rather hurt himself than deal with Kakuzu any second longer.  
  
Kakuzu sighed. One deep, heartfelt sigh and he went to the bedroom to grab his bags.  
  
“Are you fucking serious !?”  
  
Madara hadn’t been able to exactly keep his cool this time. How dare he ? How fucking dare he ? Inviting himself into his place was one thing. But Kakuzu did cross a line, by actually thinking he’d be fine with just accepting him back into his life and accepting him back at his place. Like he’d ever forgive him for what he had done, like he hadn’t been so heartbroken because, despite knowing what a bastard Kakuzu was in the end, it hurt still and it had taken time for Madara to come to terms with it, to accept he had been played with and make sure it wouldn’t happen again. And maybe, just maybe, it had been why he didn’t go out much anymore, maybe it had been why he didn’t want a boyfriend again yet. But he’d never admit it out loud, that he was sure of.  
  
Still, he was angry. Angry and the fact Kakuzu didn’t lose his smile at his outburst was the cherry on the top of the cake.  
  
“You fucking bastard!” Madara yelled and he actually grabbed Kakuzu’s sleeve to force him out of his flat, kicking his shoes at him so he wouldn’t stall. “You come here, thinking what ? That I’ll forgive you and welcome you again ? After what you did to me !?”  
  
“Oh please, Madara,” Kakuzu rolled his eyes and he huffed as he grabbed his shoes to slip them on. “It’s the past now. Didn’t we have fun ?”  
  
“Oh yes we did,” Madara admitted because even if he was angry, he couldn’t say no to this question and Kakuzu was quite aware of it. They did have fun. “But that’s not the problem here. You cheated on me, you jerk. You fucked other guys and acted like it was no big deal. And you lived here for free in the meantime because you’re such a cheap son of a bitch.”  
  
“I never said we needed to be exclusive,” Kakuzu shrugged. “You could have seen other guys, I wouldn’t have minded.”  
  
“Give me the key,” Madara whispered and his tone was too soft and his voice was too low now. “Give me the goddamn key and leave.”  
  
“Madara, come on,” Kakuzu stepped closer, his smile turning into a smirk.  
  
“I’m going to call the fucking cops if you don’t,” Madara threatened, and he stepped closer as well, not the very least intimidated. “Gimme that fucking key !”  
  
Before Kakuzu could answer again, the door on the right opened and they were met with one strange sight.  
  
To say Madara didn’t know a thing about his neighbor was an understatement. He barely ever saw the guy and didn’t even know his name. It wasn’t even written on the mailbox, only “TS”, what Madara thought were his initials, were written on that little square. And, for the longest time, Madara had thought that the flat wasn’t occupied, for he never heard any sound coming from it, never heard the shower running or the television being turned on. His neighbor never had people around, never seemed to leave much either. But Madara did see him, a couple of times, as they rode the elevator up the floors together, in awkward silence and Madara watched him, from the corner of his eyes, unlock his door and enter the place.  
  
Madara was intrigued by the man, he couldn’t lie. From his discreet life, to his looks, as Madara could never get enough of that grey hair, of these dark red eyes and his fair skin and the freckles on his nose. It was hard not to look at him, not to notice his overall beauty. Izuna often said Madara had a crush, when Madara found himself babbling about his silent neighbor and Madara always denied it but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe it wasn’t the truth. He did have a crush, in a way. His neighbor was cute as fuck and Madara was too curious about him.  
  
Tonight, though, the man looked .. exhausted, to say the least. With dark circles under the eyes, wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, his hair a mess atop his head. Nothing like his, somehow, impeccable self Madara had seen before but, at the same time, Madara did watch him just the same, he did feel himself swallow hard and clear his throat, Kakuzu half forgotten already.  
  
The neighbor watched them in turns. Obviously trying to make sense out of the scene, trying to figure out what was happening and Madara couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. It looked as if they had woken him up with the yelling, his yelling and it probably was the case. Madara didn’t like that. Not at all.  
  
“Sorry,” Madara was quick to apologize, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks. “We didn’t want to disturb you, we …”  
  
“You,” the man rasped, his deep voice harsh with sleep, or so Madara thought. He sounded as if he hadn’t drank enough lately. Or as if he hadn’t spoken in a too long time. “Give him his key back and get the fuck out or I’ll be the one calling the cops.”  
  
Madara blinked. Surprised a stranger would just pop in, in the middle of an argument like that, surprised this man he never spoke to before would just try to help him. They weren’t acquainted, hell he didn’t even know the man’s name after all.  
  
“Who do you think you are ?” Kakuzu snorted, shaking his head. Madara bit his lower lip, fully aware of the tone in Kakuzu's voice, aware how hard and threatening it was. He didn't like it but one glance toward his neighbor told him that the man didn't care the slightest for it. Or wasn't quite awake enough to realize that it wasn't just a friendly question.  
  
The man sighed, though, rubbing his face, he shot a glance at Madara.  
  
"His boyfriend," was his answer.  
  
Madara felt himself freeze and his cheeks heated up even if slightly.  
  
What ? Had he just said ? What the hell ? Was the guy serious ? Did he really think something like that would work ? It was obvious they didn't know each other, wasn't it ?  
  
But, before Madara could react, his neighbor walked to him, carefully, as if he feared he wasn't awake enough just yet to not stumbled to his death. Or maybe it was his way to not surprise him too hard, as he placed a hand between Madara's shoulder blades, his thumb caressing the skin just above the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'm his boyfriend," he repeated as if to assert it properly and how could he sound so serious about it ? When the word almost flustered Madara to his death ? Dying could have been a mercy, though, as it wasn't the end of it and the man actually leaned to the side, brushed his delicate, beautiful lips against his forehead. "You alright ?"  
  
Madara's first reflex would have been to answer that he wasn't. Right the contrary maybe. In fact, he looked up, right into the man's eyes, on the verge of maybe freaking out but he didn't. Because these eyes, these beautiful, beautiful eyes were staring into him so softly, so kindly and the freckles on his nose were so pretty and his entire expression was adoring and Madara found his throat too dry to articulate a single word. Which made the man smirk.  
  
At least, the corner of his lips turned up a little, an index finger joined his thumb on his skin.  
  
"Yeah," Madara eventually choked out. Which probably wasn't too convincing, it wasn't often he ran out of things to say. But. It happened and Kakuzu knew him, he knew how silent he could turn, when flustered. And he had reached a whole new level of fluster just then.  
  
His neighbor looked up, not before his lips graced his skin again, in not exactly a kiss but it was almost one and Madara wondered, just for a second, if he wasn't imagining the whole thing. He stared at Kakuzu, his gaze turning hard.  
  
"As you can see, Madara isn't interested in anything you have to offer," he spoke very softly, too softly. "So either you leave on your own accord, or I am calling the cops."  
  
How did the man even know his name ? Madara have no idea what was his ! Not fair!  
  
Kakuzu glared at them for a while longer. He huffed, eventually.  
  
“And here I was thinking you had taste,” Kakuzu mumbled.  
  
He didn’t argue, though. Somehow obeying to his neighbor's threat to call the cops, somehow thinking it was the best solution, despite how he too towered above that guy and was way broader than him. Kakuzu reached for his keys, detached the flat’s one from the ring, tossed it at Madara.  
  
“It’s fine,” he huffed, shrugging. “You’re not the only fuck boy on my list, are you ?”  
  
With that, Kakuzu grabbed his bags and headed for the stairs. That victorious smirk still on his lips and Madara had no doubt what he said was true. He couldn't deny it did hurt a little, even if his pride only.  
  
It took Madara two full minutes to finally relax, to finally untense. He had almost thought Kakuzu would come back, somehow, that he’d try harder, maybe wait for the neighbor-pretended boyfriend to be gone but he didn’t and Madara remembered where he was, he cleared his throat, looking up at the man, smiled sheepishly as his neighbor lowered his hand and stepped away.  
  
“I .. Thank you,” he was quick to whisper, stepping away as well. “Sorry we disturbed you, I guess we were pretty intense. Thank you for .. helping.”  
  
The man looked at him. He was looking tired again. Very much so and his lids were low on his beautiful eyes and his back was hunched. Madara couldn’t help feeling guilty. It was his fault. Or Kakuzu’s. Or both theirs. But the man eventually nodded.  
  
“Get that lock changed quickly, in case he made a duplicate.”  
  
With that, his neighbor turned away, ready to head back to his place and Madara didn’t really think before he spoke again.  
  
“Wait, I .. I’d like to thank you properly,” he babbled, his lips too quick for his brain to realize what he was about to say. “Dinner ? Have you eaten ? It’s the least I can do, since you helped me.”  
  
The man looked back at him over his shoulder. His attitude relaxed still, his expression neutral and Madara shivered because that look was .. well. He had a crush, remember ? And the man was beautiful, even in these clothes and he was watching him with such intensity now.  
  
"I'm fine," was the answer he received and Madara didn't have the time to argue as his neighbor turned around again, entered his place and was quick to lock the door.  
  
Now, that hurt a bit as well. Not because he had a crush, this time but really. Being turned down so coldly was quite harsh and Madara huffed, eyeing the door for a second or two, he went back to his place, locked himself in and sighed.  
  
He had been quite tired before but now was feeling exhausted. He hadn't prepared himself for such a fight, nor to ever see Kakuzu again, not after what had happened the last time they met and he wasn't over Kakuzu's audacity still. For him to show up like that, to think he'd allow him back in his life, as easily as that. How he had made himself home shamelessly, how he had actually, already brought his bags to his bedroom. Gods, that guy was a cancer, and a tenacious one. Madara hoped to never see him again.  
  
His cats, confused as they were, welcomed him back with soft purring and mewling and Madara knelt right where he was, petting their head slowly.  
  
"Sorry guys," he whispered, and he smiled when Kyubi placed his front paws on his shoulder and rubbed his head against his face. "I didn't want to scare you with the yelling. And didn't want you to see that jerk again, I know he never treated you softly. He's gone now, yes ?"  
  
Kyubi yelled in answer, Naori purred and Madara sighed.  
  
"Alright time to shower now."  
  
Madara showered quickly, happy to finally get rid of all the dirt and all the sweat that had accumulated during the day at work, he took the time to brush his hair, lock after lock, cursing for the millionth time, probably, as he still didn’t know if he shouldn’t just cut off the whole mass of it. It’d be so much more practical, really and he wouldn’t have to buy such expensive products. But, at the same time, he couldn’t resolve himself to do so. He loved his hair too much, he did spend half his life growing it out after all and it was gorgeous, when he took the time to brush it and style it, even if a little.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell surprised him and Madara didn’t think much, wrapped in a towel as he was, when he went to open the door. Half of him expected for Kakuzu to come back, really, pretend he had forgotten something, or insult him a bit more maybe, he did say he had been one of his fuck boys after all. But Madara was wrong and what he had prepared himself to say, insults, mostly, died in his throat when he realized his neighbor was the one standing there, on the threshold.  
  
He had changed. From the sweatpants and the loose shirt to a pair of dark jeans and a pretty sweater, his hair wasn’t the same mess anymore and he did look a little more awake by now. Madara smiled, awkwardly, remembering he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Which he was quick to grab, to ensure it wouldn’t just unwrap and flash his cute neighbor. Towels were traitorous things after all.  
  
“Is the offer still standing ?” the man asked, and his tone was nothing but neutral, less rough than before but still deep. “For dinner.”  
  
Madara huffed, because he couldn’t help himself, he shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
“I hope you cook, I don’t eat take-out.”  
  
The nerves of this guy, Madara thought. The nerves ! But he didn’t say that, he sighed instead.  
  
“I should be able to make something,” he said vaguely and he pulled the door open a little wider, inviting the man in. “Get comfortable, I have to go get dressed, obviously.”  
  
His neighbor did just that. There was a hesitation in his steps, when he noticed the cats who were lazily lounging on their tree by the windows, he eyed them from afar but eventually headed for the couch while Madara was closing the door.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
Getting dressed, knowing his attractive neighbor was in the living room wasn’t an easy task. For Madara couldn’t stop thinking that his clothes weren’t pretty enough, that he should wear something cute, as cute as the man was wearing maybe but part of him kept reminding him that this wasn’t a date. This wasn’t anything but him, thanking the guy for helping earlier. That he shouldn’t think anything of it and Madara was quick to go back to the living room.  
  
It took a moment for Madara to realize what a mess it was, thanks to Kakuzu. His ex did make himself comfortable, helping himself with beer. Not that Madara had many in his fridge but he liked to keep a couple there for when one of his brother visited and Kakuzu had drank them all, it seemed and had left the empty cans lying on the coffee table. Coffee table that he had used as a footrest, pushing probably without much care the books Madara had left there to the floor. That guy, really. Kakuzu was the worst.  
  
“Sorry for the mess,” Madara was quick to apologize, and he sighed, as he picked the books up, to put them away.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“I .. I’m Madara by the way,” Madara forced a smile, as he was taking care of the cans now. Then he realized his neighbor already knew his name, somehow, he had proven so earlier. Did he hear it ? Did he read it on his letterbox ?  
  
“Tobirama,” his neighbor answered and he seemed to relax a little. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Madara’s smile turned more genuine with that and he cleared his throat, the cans in hands.  
  
“I can’t offer you beer anymore, obviously,” he stated. “But I have soda ?”  
  
“Water, please.”  
  
Water it was then and Madara busied himself in the kitchen for a quick moment, checking the fridge and the pantries to decide what he would be making. It wasn't as if he had planned to have a guest tonight, he wouldn't be able to make anything fancy, and his skills in the kitchen didn’t exactly allow him to make anything fancy but hopefully, Tobirama didn't expect him to. He'd make do with what he had. He didn't have any other choice anyways.  
  
The living room felt awfully silent, when Madara returned to it, to Tobirama stiffly sitting on the couch but the man relaxed again when Madara poured him a glass of cold water from the bottle he kept in the fridge, kneeling next to the table, facing Tobirama because it was easier for him to relax like that. Also, it had Kyubi come to him with a curious mewl and snuggle into his lap, demanding to be pet.  
  
"So, how empty is your fridge ?"  
  
This, at least, had Tobirama react, he huffed, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips, he looked away.  
  
But the answer was obvious enough to Madara. It made sense, as to why his neighbor would change his mind so quickly after his refusal earlier, of course he didn't have anything to eat and would jump on the offer to be treated with dinner then. Madara didn't mind, he knew what it was like, to realize the fridge was empty and there wasn't much left to eat at his place. He had been a student, some years ago, after all, and often failed to feed himself properly because of it. Tobirama wasn't a student anymore, he probably only was a year or two younger than he was, but some habits were had to lose. And it was endearing, in a way.  
  
"My brother shall bring me my weekly groceries tomorrow or the day after."  
  
Madara blinked, he tilted his head to the side. Tobirama shrugged.  
  
"I don't do well in crowds."  
  
That explained why he didn't see the man exit his place often. Madara didn’t know to which extent but he didn't ask. They barely knew each other and it was none of his business.  
  
"I ..," Madara hesitated, wanting to change subject now. "Again I am sorry about the yelling. Kakuzu always was an asshole and I sometimes wonder why I didn't dump his ass earlier."  
  
Tobirama eyed him. There was discomfort in his posture, in the way his shoulders were tense and how he was a bit crouched forward now. The subject obviously wasn't one he was comfortable with and Madara looked away, awkward and searching something else to say but Tobirama cleared his throat.  
  
"He sounded like a jerk," he spoke, eventually and he grabbed the glass of water, took a sip. "It's only fair I helped. Guys like him don't deserve any form of pity. Or politeness."  
  
Madara smiled, even if a little. Tobirama did sound like he knew what he was talking about. Like he lived something similar, or maybe a member of his family did ? And it made Madara feel a little better about himself at least.  
  
"So, uh," Madara petted Kyubi's head slowly, smiled as the cat started purring loudly. "I'll go get something started. So you stay there and relax; you can choose a movie we could watch together while I'm cooking."  
  
"I could help," Tobirama offered in a light tone.  
  
"You're my guest," Madara shook his head, and he laughed a little. "My mother would come all the way here if she felt I'd have a guest do anything in the kitchen with me. Just so she could smack me with her slippers."  
  
Madara wasn't exactly skilled when it came to cooking. He wasn't horrible, not really, why he made usually was edible but he was well aware it was because he was used to his own cooking. And he hadn't thought he'd have to actually cook, would his neighbor accept his invitation. Hell he didn't exactly think before throwing the invitation at him. But take-out would have been easier, really. Tobirama, however, didn't seem too fond of that and had right away told him about it. And now Madara was stuck with having to cook for a person he didn't know, knowing nothing about his tastes or if he even had allergies. Which was troublesome.  
  
Madara hesitated for a while, staring at the content of his fridge, lost in thoughts and decided that it probably wouldn't kill him to ask. The sight he was met with, though, when he returned to the living room, had his heart beat way harder in his chest.  
  
Tobirama was smiling. Fully smiling, entirely relaxed and unrestrained, as Kyubi was on his knees, front paws against his shoulder, rubbing his big orange head against Tobirama's. From the way Tobirama was holding out his hands, it seemed the man wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, if he should pet the cat or not but a soft rumble of laughter escaped his throat. Madara decided not to break the moment. Kyubi wasn't the most sociable cat, and Tobirama didn't seem to be either but. This was too freaking cute for him to interrupt.  
  
His heart still was a bit frantic, when Madara returned to the kitchen and grabbed pots and pans, decided to give his best. Seeing Tobirama smile like that was bad for his crush. Especially with how it had purely been physical attraction before but wasn't anymore. Tobirama had helped him out of a difficult situation earlier. He seemed to be a comprehensive person, seemed to have empathy.  
  
He seemed to be genuinely good in the heart and Madara wasn't sure he could resist it. And if Tobirama showed he got some brain to, this time Madara would fall and hard.  
  
The cooking didn't go as bad as it could have. Nothing burnt, which was a miracle in itself and Madara felt half confident about it. Only half, though, because he still wasn't sure Tobirama would enjoy what he had made. And probably expected better than pasta and fried bacon. Not that Madara wasn't quite certain he could do better than that. But he had survived on his own for years now and never starved. And it was a dish he liked to make.  
  
The look on Tobirama's face, when Madara returned to the living room and placed the plates down on the coffee table was both hilarious and embarrassing. Hilarious because he was looking like he expected Madara to say he was pulling a joke on him with what he had prepared. Embarrassing for the exact same reason. Madara felt his stomach twist, as he realized so, as he realized that Tobirama had expected a lot more from him, from this and he cleared his throat as he sat down near the coffee table, making sure to hide behind a curtain of dark locks of hair.  
  
"Enjoy your meal," Madara squeaked out.  
  
Tobirama didn't move for a while. As if trying to decide what to do and Madara wouldn't take it that badly if he just decided to leave. But he eventually rose to his feet, sighing.  
  
"Let's fix that," he whispered and Madara choked on his mouthful of pasta when Tobirama snatched his plate from under his fork and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What," he eloquently mumbled. Tobirama already was out of sight though. Madara followed him to the kitchen, his fork still in hand.  
  
"At least you know how to cook pasta."  
  
The comment had Madara gape at the man for a while. What in hell was he talking about ? But then Tobirama started searching his cabinets, or, more precisely, open them and close them in turns, eyes darting all over their content quickly. He didn't look like he was looking for something specific. He looked like he was learning their content.  
  
"I'm not a great cook but you said no take-out," Madara bit his lower lip as Tobirama grabbed a bowl to pour the pasta there and another for the bacon. "What are you doing ?"  
  
"Improving your dish. Don't take it personally."  
  
Madara tried not to. He did anyways but he eventually breathed again and sat down at the kitchen table he probably never used before as he had gotten the bad habit to eat on his couch. It was so much more comfortable there anyways.  
  
Tobirama in a kitchen was .. deadly, in a graceful way. Acting like he belonged, like he knew exactly what he was doing and for an instant, Madara wondered if the man was a chief or something. His cutting was so precise when he cut some gralic Madara didn't even know he had in his kitchen. When he sniffed old containers of herbs Izuna once brought him after he ate at his place. He also took the chicken from the fridge to cook it, after dicing it in cubes, his movements precise when he sauted it in the pan, adding salt and pepper and herbs and it was smelling so good that Madara's belly started to growl.  
  
That lasted for a while. Or maybe it didn't but Madara felt like it happened in an eternity during which he stared at Tobirama and wondered, again and again, how a man could look so focused as he was, how Tobirama wasn't burning anything, and why was it smelling so good to begin with ? Gods, he didn't even care if his clothes took on the smell, he could live with that. And even his cats came trotting into the kitchen curiously, which they never did while he was the one cooking. Traitors, really but then again, Madara couldn't blame them. He'd do just that, did he have the chance. Somehow.  
  
An eternity, really and Madara couldn't help thinking about what a weird day this was. With Kakuzu showing up at his place like that, thinking he could just barge back into his life after all he had done. With his hot neighbor coming to his rescue and somehow accepting an invitation for dinner. A very innocent one, at that. And now, here he was, cooking for them because Madara was a disaster in the kitchen and shouldn't be allowed around one.  
  
Tobirama looked beautiful, when he turned around, both their plate in hands and walked to the table where Madara had beached like a confused whale. He placed them down, added some cutlery, glasses with water and he settled right across of him.  
  
"Are you a cook or something ?"  
  
Madara tried not to think about how defeated he sounded. He failed.  
  
"Not the slightest," Tobirama stated. "I am an architect. Aspiring architect. Former office employee."  
  
Madara's mood dropped even lower. "How do you know how to cook ?"  
  
"I've taught myself," Tobirama huffed as if it were obvious. "You should eat while it's hot."  
  
Madara ate. He tried the pasta first and melted at the gralic taste and the cream Tobirama had added, he tried the chicken, the bacon and he thought, for a moment, that he had died and now was in heaven. He hadn't eaten anything alike in a very long time, especially not at his place and gods, it shouldn't be permitted for someone that absolutely wasn't a cook to be able to cook something so good. It wasn't fair. Not at all.  
  
The plate emptied itself way too quickly and Madara soon found himself glancing toward the pan that still was holding some of the delicious, heaven-like food. He was feeling so full already but didn't want to stop eating just yet with how good it tasted, he wanted more and he wanted to eat only this for the rest of his life.  
  
"Do you want more ?"  
  
The tone was amused but Madara couldn't care less. All he wanted was more indeed and he sighed in defeat, as he grabbed his plate and went to the pan for a second serving.  
  
"It's all I want to eat for the rest of my life," he said, as he went back to his seat and started eating again. "Please just marry me."  
  
Tobirama snorted. "Sure."  
  
Madara was quite full, by the time he finished his second serving. Full to the point he probably shouldn't be and he was going to feel bad in the morning but he had no regret. None at all. Hell, he'd thank Kakuzu if he ever saw him again, for he was the reason why this was happening, the reason why Tobirama was here with him and had cooked him a delicious dish and had probably saved the night.  
  
It was in silence that they, in one synched motion, started cleaning and putting stuff away. Tobirama placing what was left of the dish into a bowl to put in the fridge and Madara couldn't be happier that there would be more for tomorrow, and Madara cleaning the dishes, feeling half bad for having offered Tobirama to eat plain pasta when he could cook this, half something else he couldn't describe. This evening was quite surreal after all. He wasn't even sure it was happening to begin with.  
  
They eventually moved to the living room again and Madara realized Tobirama did pick a movie earlier, it was on pause, the first image frozen on his television screen and he glanced at his neighbor, offering him a soft smile.  
  
"Want to watch it ?"  
  
Tobirama nodded. Madara pushed the play button on the remote.  
  
Sitting on the couch next to Tobirama after having dinner with him was enjoyable, Madara had to admit it. Even if the evening was a strange one, even if he half believed none of it had happened. And he was tired, so tired after his encounter with Kakuzu. He still couldn't believe the nerves of him, to just show up like that. To allow himself in with the key Madara hadn't even remembered the man still had. To think they'd go back to whatever they had been before. Madara wasn't even sure how he'd ever describe their relationship. It never was a good one. Should have never moved to more than hookups. These had been good. Kakuzu had been good. But it always had been the only good thing between them.  
  
And here he was now. Sitting next to his quite attractive neighbor, after said neighbor saved dinner from being terrible because of Madara's non-existent skills in the kitchen. Well, Tobirama did save him twice tonight, didn't he ? Dinner, of course but also earlier, with Kakuzu. Not that Madara wouldn't have managed to handle him anyways, that he knew but. He couldn't deny being thankful for the help he had received. And he was shivering, just to think of the way Tobirama had stood close, how he had placed his hand between his shoulder blades, the tip of his fingers gracing his skin.  
  
It had been all for show. Of course. But it had been a long time Madara hadn't received such a tender gesture from anyone beside his brothers.  
  
How long had he been single already ? Ever since he had thrown Kakuzu out the last time ?  
  
Madara shot a glance at the man sitting by his side, a discreet one he hoped and he held back a soft smile. For Tobirama was beautiful, sitting there so relaxed, he had dared fold one of his legs up the couch, his shoes nowhere to be seen, focused on the movie and the light coming from the screen casting different hues of color on his fair skin. Even there the freckles were standing out, even if slightly and Madara couldn't help thinking them cute.  
  
Gods that man was so gorgeous.  
  
The movie was half forgotten now. At least to Madara, as he was lost in thoughts and he was tired and yet he didn't want to go to bed because then, he'd have to ask Tobirama to leave. Which he didn't want. Firstly because it was rude. Secondly because, well. Even if this led to nothing, and it probably wouldn't, it was just him thanking Tobirama for the help, treating him with dinner. Even if Tobirama had been forced to actually cook for them because Madara was so bad. At least Madara would have spent a comfortable and enjoyable evening with a nice guy. One he had a crush on and said crush was all but confirmed now. He was no damsel in distress but the way Tobirama had helped him face Kakuzu, without asking anything in return, made him feel good. Made him feel like good people still were a thing in this world.  
  
"I can go if you're tired."  
  
Madara startled, even if slightly. Pulled so roughly out of his thoughts and he looked up, only half aware of how he had slowly slid to the side as he was indeed tired and sitting straight wasn't exactly his forte at the moment. Half aware how close he was to Tobirama now.  
  
"I'm not tired," he mumbled because he had to contradict, it was like a second nature to Madara.  
  
"You're a moron."  
  
Madras blinked several times, he frowned. Tobirama rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're already half asleep on my shoulder," he pointed out, glancing at the now small distance there was left between Madara's head and his shoulder. Not that he moved away. Not that he looked any bothered with it. "Also, you've allowed your apparently abusive ex to keep the key to your place. You are a moron."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were a good person," Madara huffed, only half serious. He knew he had been an idiot. Didn't mean he'd say it out loud.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am such a bad person now for pointing out the obvious," was Tobirama's next line and he shook his head but didn't look any riled up, not even the slightest. "Why didn't you get that key back to begin with ?"  
  
Madara sighed. He crossed his arms, looked away. Closed off. It wasn't like he was any proud of it anyways.  
  
"I didn't think much when I realized what kind of game he was playing," he admitted softly and he shrugged. "He came back one evening and I confronted him and he didn't deny anything. So I just threw his stuff at his face and threw him out."  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. He watched him, for a moment longer, then he sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go ? You look exhausted."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He was but Madara was willing to admit it. It was so calm between them at the moment, in a way it shouldn't be between strangers. Half strangers. They had lived next to each other for a while now. Did it count ? Probably not but oh well. Who cared ? No one was counting the points there. Not that there were any points to be counted.  
  
Tobirama huffed, holding back his laughter but he didn't say anything else, focusing on the movie again. Madara fell asleep a couple of minutes later.  
  
Waking up on a shoulder he wasn't familiar with, his arms around a belly he didn't know, surrounded by the delicious scent of a man that, this time, he did know from kind of awkward lift rides was one hell of an experience. Heck, Madara had no idea how it had happened but his brain slowly caught up with the situation, how he had fallen asleep and probably slid even more until he had reached Tobirama's shoulders. And he was a cuddler, that he knew already, snuggling anyone he ever shared a bed with. Of course he'd find a way, in his sleep, to hug Tobirama.  
  
It took him a minute or two to think that, maybe, pulling back would be a good thing. Not that he wanted to, for even if weirded out, he was comfortable but he realized that Tobirama maybe wasn't and they weren't even friends and oh God that was embarrassing. But the moment he shifted, Tobirama spoke and his tone was so soft and so close.  
  
"May I put my arm around your shoulders ?"  
  
The fact that Tobirama was asking had Madara's heart burst in his chest. Somehow he felt himself freeze and blush hard at the same time. Somehow he wanted to pull back but stay close too. He nodded, almost against his will because he knew that maybe, it wasn't something that should be done but he would have regretted it if it hadn’t happened.  
  
Tobirama's shoulder was even more comfortable now. The movement had created a small space where is head fitted so nicely and Madara closed his eyes again, humming as he stretched, unable to keep himself from tightening his hold on Tobirama.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep on you."  
  
Tobirama didn't move, for a moment. Then he sighed.  
  
"It's not like I hadn't braced myself for it," he pointed out, admitting it like it was no big deal. And maybe it wasn’t to him ? Madara shivered hard when fingers graced his hair, at the back of his head. "I .. am not sure this is normal."  
  
"Is not," Madara whispered, because he knew it wasn’t. Tobirama probably meant whatever was happening. The comfort between them that shouldn't exist. It wasn't normal, no. But none of them pulled away.  
  
"I saw you looking at me in the elevator."  
  
Tobirama wasn't exactly calling him out on it, it was more of a statement. Madara couldn't help feeling called out though.  
  
"Who wouldn't ?"  
  
"Yeah, who wouldn't," Tobirama trailed, his tone sour and he shook his head. "I'm hard to miss, aren't I ?"  
  
"You're gorgeous," Madara whispered. Maybe he was too tired for this. Meh. "Of course I look at you."  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
Madara huffed. "I'm too tired to make anything up."  
  
"I .. should go. So you can rest."  
  
That didn't really sound like what Tobirama had planned to say at the beginning of this sentence but Madara didn't comment on it. He pulled away, instead, even if he didn't want to, he glanced at his neighbor who seemed to be also glancing at him, he stretched, pulling his arms up over his head, making his spine pop a little.  
  
They walked together in silence to the front door. Tobirama retrieved his shoes there, Madara still had no idea when Tobirama had taken them off. There wasn't much light, Madara's eyes probably would be too sensitive got him to turn the ceiling lamp on. He went for the small table lamp on the console instead. It merely was decorative, usually. He rarely ever turned it on but it was a memory from his childhood, that he cared deeply for. Something his grandfather had offered him for his birthday. It had been simple, really. But Madara had loved it.  
  
He had been quite a weird kid.  
  
When he looked up at Tobirama's face, though, his guts did the weird thing, down his belly. The painful but not really flip, that felt like acid but sweet too, that felt like an adrenaline rush too. He never knew how to describe it but it wasn't easy to do anyways. But he knew what it meant.  
  
For Gods. Tobirama was gorgeous indeed, especially in so little light. With his hair standing out in the darkness. Like a halo around his face and his skin porcelain like and his eyes like rubies shining under the sun, almost a rich golden color now. And maybe Madara was too tired. Maybe he wasn't exactly himself either. This evening had been so weird. So fucking strange and triggering so many memories all at once and how easy it had been to just hang out with Tobirama afterwards. As if they were long time friends, somehow. But they weren't. They were strangers and yet …  
  
"May I kiss you ?"  
  
The words slipped off his tongue without Madara noticing at first. It was stupid. No one kissed strangers like that. Expect during hookups but that wasn't exactly what he wanted out of Tobirama. Not at all, even.  
  
"I don't kiss on the first date," was Tobirama's answer. Madara frowned. The rejection didn't really hurt, he hadn't exactly expected for the man to say yes. But ..  
  
"Was it a date ?" He questioned. Confused. And tired but mostly confused. It sure didn't feel like one.  
  
"It was one if you want it to be," Tobirama breathed out, then he shrugged, amusement seeping into his tone when he looked up and his eyes seemed to be shining a little more now. "Especially if you truly want to marry me."  
  
Madara thought hard about it. About the implications. A date .. meant Tobirama was attracted to him, no ? That what he was feeling, whatever it was, was reciprocated. Though he hadn’t thought Tobirama would bring up the embarrassing wedding part.  
  
"I ... Yeah, yeah maybe I do," Madara stumbled on the words. He sounded ridiculous.  
  
"Good," Tobirama breathed out and he sounded relieved. "Because I've been meaning to ask you out for a while. Or in, since I don't go out much. I'm willing to make exceptions for you, though."  
  
Madara blinked. He wasn't awake enough to understand all what it meant, probably. Not that he minded. Not when Tobirama really said it was good.  
  
"What .. about movies tomorrow night then ? Are you free ?"  
  
Tobirama smiled. That awfully genuine smile of his and he leaned down, cupped his cheek, kissed the other one. Madara shivered from head to toes.  
  
"Knock at seven, tomorrow night. I like popcorn."  
  
He left then. Madara watched him go, walk the steps to his own door, glance at him before he locked his door. Then he retreated to his place, stretched again, happiness and anticipation bubbling down his belly.  
  
Popcorn it would be, then.


End file.
